


Queen of the Rodeo

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Barebacking, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, Leather Kink, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: In front of him is a pair of worn, leather cowboy boots, brown faded to tan with Texas stars stitched on the calf. Rowelled spurs are attached to the heel, the sun glinting off the edges of them causing Jared to see sunspots.





	Queen of the Rodeo

Jared is kneeling in the dirt, naked, sun beating down on his back, making sweat run in rivulets through the cut of his muscles. In front of him is a pair of worn, leather cowboy boots, brown faded to tan with Texas stars stitched on the calf. Rowelled spurs are attached to the heel, the sun glinting off the edges of them causing Jared to see sunspots. He swallows hard as the boots sway in front of him, their owner shifting slightly from his perch on the tailgate of the truck. The pointed toe of one of the boots nudges Jared's chin, tilting his head up. Green eyes stare at him appraisingly, same look as would be given to a prize horse or steer and Jared has to resist the urge to hide from that hard look and stay still, waiting.

The boot kicks him in the chest, just hard enough to sting, a nudge in the right direction. Jared shifts back a bit, watches the boots drop to the dirt in front of him, strong, muscled thighs covered in denim and leather now just inches from his face. He can smell the leather; the sweat and musk, the earthy scent of dirty and hay with a hint of tobacco. Gloved hands touch the back of his neck, draw him closer and Jared rubs his face against the legs like a cat, nosing the bulge between them, whimpering a bit when his hair gets pulled, yanking him away.

One gloved hand moves around his jaw to his lips and pushes the thumb inside his mouth while the other skims his shoulder. Jared reaches up with shaking hands to undo the belt buckle, the button on the jeans, slowly pull down the zipper until the beautiful cock beneath is framed perfectly by the chaps, the head reaching up toward the bottom buttons on the flannel shirt. It's a beautiful picture; the cock long and thick, the head red and dripping, balls hanging heavy in the vee of the jeans. He sucks absently at the thumb still in his mouth, mouth watering for something else.

There's a push at his shoulder and Jared scoots back a bit. Another one and he kneels, head dropped down, staring at those boots. A hand rests on the back of his neck and Jared obediently dips his head to kiss the toe of the right boot. He tastes dust and leather and dirt and whines a bit. The left boot lifts, nudging his right shoulder. Jared shifts until he's sitting back on his haunches and grabs his cock in his right hand, aiming the head toward the boots. 

An encouraging nod and then Jared's jacking his cock hard and fast, fucking his fist like he's going to die if he doesn't come. His gaze flips between the boots, the hard cock still framed by the chaps and the green eyes watching him with hunger now instead of cold appraisal. Jared's panting and whining as he gets closer, feels his balls draw up tight and then he's coming all over the boots, marring the leather with stripes of come. As soon as the last string hits the toe of the left boot, Jared is diving down, licking all of it up, leather and musk and salt on his tongue, but he doesn't swallow. 

A bare hand is waiting for him and he spits into it, come mixed with saliva, and shivers, waiting for the boots, now a darker tan from his tongue and come to move out of sight. He hears them scuffle along as Jared rests on his forearms, sticking his ass high in the air. Warm, wet fingers circle his hole, dip inside, and rub again. Jared whines, shoves his ass up higher, and gets a firm, gloved hand to the back of his neck, pinning him down, for his troubles.

The fingers move again, two of them fucking in and out of his ass, getting him wet. Stars burst behind his eyes as they're raked over his prostate, his dick giving an interested, painful twitch. A moment later, he can feel that beautiful cock press against his hole. He wants to shove his hips back, force it inside, but stays patient, lets it sink inch by inch.

Denim scrapes his ass, his hips, his outer thighs, pressing into his flesh as the cock starts moving inside him. Jared can feel the edge of one of the spurs touch his knee and he pushes his hips back, wanting more, harder, faster. Strong hands touch him, spreading him wider, tweaking his nipples, slapping his flank, dig into his back as his ass gets fucked wide-open. 

Each thrust is pushing him forward, getting him dirtier as sweat mixes with dirt, caking on his knees, forearms, cheek. There's a slight shift, a change in angle and Jared screams, guttural cries escaping his throat as his cock fully hardens again. A gloved hand strokes him in counterpoint to the cock in his ass and Jared has to count the threads in the tires on the truck to keep himself from coming right then and there.

He bites his lip bloody as the thrusts slow for awhile, teasing circles of hips, long strokes, and sweat dripping onto Jared's back as the bare hand knuckles into the base of his spine. Jared spreads his legs wider, causing the cock to sink deeper and then suddenly it's back to jack-hammer thrusts, punching that sweet spot inside until Jared comes again with a scream, tearing his throat raw. 

One more thrust and then he's left feeling empty as warm come paints his ass, his back, his thighs, the bare hand smoothing it into his skin, the gloved one patting his flank. Jared collapses to the dirt as soon as the hands leave his body. His eyes slip shut as his body shivers and shudders, wrung out and gasping for breath.

When he opens them again, he's lying in the back of the truck, wrapped in a soft blanket with his head on a strong chest, green eyes watching him, this time with concern and love. Jared smiles and rubs his cheek against the flannel. He gets a smile in return and gentle fingers combing through his hair.

Jared will never admit it, but he likes this part best, the quiet moment where everything rights itself and what was once just a body using him shifts back into Jensen, his best friend, lover and partner in all things. Jensen swipes his thumb over Jared's cheekbone, his beautiful eyes crinkling in laughter as Jared makes a face at the dirt that comes away.

"We're going to have to hose you off in the backyard."

"I'm thinking nice, warm bubble bath," Jared retorts.

"I'm thinking I'm not cleaning the tub out after that," Jensen counters.

Jared leans up a bit and nuzzles Jensen's cheek and then whispers in his ear, "I think you're dirtier than I am, cowboy."

"I think you like me that way," Jensen murmurs back throatily and Jared doesn't disagree.


End file.
